


The Ravenclaw Marauder

by mxssr_moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxssr_moony/pseuds/mxssr_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The combination of strength and mind forms the best harmony in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts Express

I was sitting at my desk reading one of my favourite muggle novels by JRR Tolkien as I heard a noise.

CRASH!

"Killian! What the bloody hell was that?!" I shouted to my idiot of an older brother down the hall,

"Er, nothing Maria, I swear," I sighed, why me -the younger sibling- is always left in charge of my brother, is actually quite obvious. Take one look at my brother; the charming, 13 year old Slytherin pureblood and you would know not to trust him.

"Why are mum and dad never home when this happens?" I ask myself as I start walking down the hallway, pausing in Killian's doorframe.

My eyes widened and my glasses nearly slipped off my nose at the sight of the entire contents of his bookshelf (which really wasn't much seeing as I owned almost all the books in the house) and closet haphazardly strewn across the floor

My eyes widened and my glasses nearly slipped off my nose at the sight of the entire contents of his bookshelf (which really wasn't much seeing as I owned almost all the books in the house) and closet haphazardly strewn across the floor. I had no words. I stood there gaping at him like a goldfish until he finally said, 

"Well, technically Colonel did it..." I gave him my 'sure he did' look before saying 

"You can't blame everything on that blasted cat of yours," whilst gesturing to the white chinchilla cat majestically perched on Killian's windowsill.

"Anyways" he said, 

"why aren't you worried about your first year at Hogwarts?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to change the subject, 

"because I have an exceptionally high chance of getting accepted into Ravenclaw, which is where I want to go, I mean, anywhere away from you and your Slytherin friends will do, but Ravenclaw is my goal." I said smiling, 

"nerd," I heard my brother say under his breath, 

"snake," I said as I turned and waltzed back to my room, leaving my brother to clean up his own mess before our parents came home.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

THE NEXT DAY

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As I struggled to get my enormous, book-filled trunk into the holding shelf of the only spare compartment on the train, I noticed someone put their hand on my trunk to help me, 

"Thank you," I said as it slid into place and I could finally sit down, 

"No problem," a tall boy about my age with light brown hair and the most enchanting amber eyes only ever heard of in books with a scar running from his ear to his mouth smiled at me, 

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," I smiled at him, 

"Maria Pond," I shook his hand, 

"I like your name, it means wolf in Latin, but I assume you already know that," he looked alarmed at my statement but he soon settled down and retrieved a book from his leather satchel.He then smiled at me and asked, 

"Do you like reading?" I replied with all the enthusiasm of a toddler in a candy store, 

"I love reading, I'm currently reading The Hobbit, my parents have finally let me read it, it really is amazing," I grinned at him, 

Suddenly, two boys about our age stuck their heads into our compartment, 

"D'ya mind? Everywhere else is full," a tall boy with black, messy hair and glasses asked, 

"Of course not" I replied, I scooted over so that I wasn't hogging an entire seat, 

"Maria Pond, nice to meet you," I said to the two boys, holding out my hand to shake, they started laughing, I could see them trying to hold it back but to no avail, 'did I do something wrong?' I asked myself. I retracted my hand and looked down to the carpet lining the compartment, 

"Sorry, we tend to be a little less formal," the other boy, the one with the long black hair said, 

"Anyway, I'm Sirius Black and this annoying thing is James Potter," he smiled at me, 

"Nice to meet you," he added, 

"And who's this one?" He asked gesturing to Remus, Remus looked up from his book for a moment, 

"Oh, sorry. I'm Remus Lupin," he replied, immediately looking back down to his book.


	2. The Sorting

When the train slowed to a stop in front of Hogwarts, Remus and I shared a worried look. 

"What are we waiting for? Paint to dry?" Sirius asked impatiently whilst jumping out of his seat and reaching for the door, obviously not noticing how nervous everybody else was.

When we were all out of the train, I peered around, looking for a teacher, as soon as I spotted one I dragged the others with me towards her, 

"Excuse me professor-" she cut me off, 

"Professor Drinkwater" she said in a stern voice, 

"Oh. Erm, where do we go from here professor Drinkwater?" I asked, "follow me," she said, her voice dripping with distaste.

She led us to a seemingly middle-aged man whom appeared to be some form of giant,

"Hullo firs' years! I'm Hagrid," He grinned at us behind a mane of dark brown hair,

"Follo' me," he said as he led us to an opening in the bush along side us,

"That's Hogwarts," Hagrid said, enthusiastically gesturing to the mesmerising stone building across a lake of which appeared to be tainted black due to the new moon and its lack of light.

He led to a series of small boats on the edge of the lake,

"Four to a boat! No more than four to boat," Hagrid said loudly.

James, Sirius, Remus and I all got into a boat together, we each grabbed an oar and started gliding through the water with Hagrid leading us.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A SHORT BOAT RIDE LATER

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As we entered Hogwarts, James and I got separated from Remus and Sirius by the stampede of first years. James and I looked at each other worriedly.

A majestic looking female teacher with a tight bun of black hair piled underneath a black witches hat, stood before us, 

"Hello first years, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Welcome to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry," she smiled at us.

"The banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony because while you're here at Hogwarts, your house will be your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house and sleep in your house dorms. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the House Cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place momentarily, please wait quietly." She finished.

As she walked through a large set of doors to what I could only assume was the great hall, James said to me, 

"Were we meant to listen to all of that? Because all I heard was banquet," I stifled a laugh as Professor McGonagall returned.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As soon as we were all together in the great hall, Professor McGonagall said 

"Good evening students, I would just like to let you know, that the first years will be sorted into their houses in alphabetical order, thank you," she then started calling out the names of first years to get sorted into their houses.

"Bird, Ashley!" -Ravenclaw

"Black, Sirius" -Gryffindor

You could hear a few 'traitor's!' and 'disgusting's' coming from the Slytherin table.

"Boot, Vanessa" -Hufflepuff

"Crowley, Nathan" - Gryffindor

"Drange, Beck" - Slytherin

"Evans, Lily" - Gryffindor

"Grey, Sasha" - Ravenclaw

"Kaiser, Grace" - Gryffindor

"Kay, Maja" - Hufflepuff

"Lupin, Remus" - Gryffindor

"Marcus, Kaylah" - Ravenclaw

"Pond, Maria" -

I heard the group of Slytherins around my brother go quiet, the sorting hat was placed on my head, it started speaking in its unnerving voice 

"Hmmm, you appear to have a far more superior mind than anyone in your family, that's for sure, it is one thing to be clever but another to be wise, you appear to be both. RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat bellowed, I heard many 'boos' from the Slytherin table but cheers from everywhere else. 

My brightest smile adorned my face as I walked to the Ravenclaw table.

I sat down next to the two first years that I knew from their names being called for the sorting ceremony, Sasha Grey and Ashley Bird and we watched the rest of the sorting ceremony.

"Potter, James" - Gryffindor

"Snape, Severus" - Slytherin

and finally,

"Taylor, Scott" - Gryffindor

\-----------------------------------------

As we all walked to our common rooms, you could tell who the first years were, we were all stumbling around and trying to keep up with the head of house. The stair cases were being temperamental which didn't exactly make the trek any easier. I ran into Ashley and we started talking about the different houses, 

"I wanted to be in Gryffindor," she said, I tried to think of a way to make her feel better so I said, 

"Bravery without intelligence is like a bird without wings. Although you may not have gotten the house you wanted you still have the ingredients to be successful." I smiled at her and thought, people will believe anything you tell them,

"Thank you" she said as we followed the rest of the Ravenclaw girls up to the dormitories.


End file.
